Under a Neon Moon: Blizz's Pov
by angelofsecrets
Summary: Two completely different girls, one mission. Throw in five gundam pilots and the chaos is complete. What happens even the very wisest can not tell. Read & review


**Ok, so this fanfic is written by me and my friend Sano. I think we are totally prepaired to knock you of your feet. I really, really hope you like it. Please give me some reviews!!! As you might have noticed this entire story is Blizz pov. You can find Qualpo's pov under the same name: Under a Neon Moon Qualpo's pov. Well that's easy right? Enjoy**

_

* * *

__The Neon Moon 22:01_

The suburbs, a place to dump the outcasts of society. Stories of real people, real emotions, real blood and real tears. Nothing like the stories I was told when I was a little girl cuddling up on my mothers lap, because is evil always evil? Are the good always innocent?

Are we controlled by destiny, or do we control it ourselves? Could it be the world still wants us, the new generation, to be the role models in this world of war, where nothing is what it seems to be? The stereotypes from fairytales, the wolf, the princess, the hero who safes the day by terminating all evil.

Is that what will happen to me? Am I seen as evil while my intentions weren't? Will the world ever wake of my silent scream of help or will they continue to turn their backs on me? Am I crazy because I think or do I think because I'm crazy?

Blizz sighed as she closed the book. In many ways she could identify with it's main character. After all wasn't she as well an outcast of society? Wasn't this a world of war where nothing was what it seemed to be? She gestured for the barman to poor her another drink. An impressive amount of empty glasses flattered the wooden bar in front of her but Blizz was surprisingly sober. Maybe it was boredom. Not being one of the most patient people she whished her new mystery boss would make an appearance soon. She wondered what he could want from her. It had been a while since her last assignment. Although she was known for her skill most chose a less expensive bounty hunter to do the work. Resting her elbows on the bar she leaned forwards to sip of her glass without lifting it. A satisfied sigh escape her lips this time. Only barely the effects of the alcohol started showing when she reached down for the matchbox in her pocket. Lighting up a cigarette she inhaled deeply and watched the smoke disappear. Who ever let her come all the way over here sure had to hurry up now. Assignment or not she hated waiting more then anything else.

Across the crowded bar there was a lively group of colony workers, cheering raucously as a girl with short brown, blue, and green hair threw backshot after shot of Patron; their eyes met for a split second and Blizz looked away, impatient for her new boss to arrive.

" You're the black widow..." The voice behind her didn't ask but more concluded that fact. Despite that she nodded and gestured to the seat next to hers. She glanced side wards to get an impression of the men she would be talking to. She had no illusion this was the person behind the assignment, for who ever was behind it was most likely rich and unwilling to give away his name and appearance. Blizz didn't care either way as long as she got paid what she asked.

The guy sat down with a heavy sigh and took his time to order a drink and light a cigarette of his own. He looked like he was somewhere in his mid 40. Rotten, yellow teeth grinned to her from under a black moustache. " You look different on the photo." He said staring at the small piece of paper in his hands.

Indeed she looked different on it. Blizz nodded and shrugged before running her fingers carefully through her shoulder long, pink wig. Underneath it, her own golden hair was itching on her skull. It wasn't the most pleasant disguise but it was always better then give away who she really was. People who did know thought of her as a porcelain doll. With her frail posture and stunningly blue eyes she looked harmless, weak even, which she often used in her advantage. She knew her qualities and knew how to use them. Just like she knew how to hide her disgust of the men in the seat next to her.

" Well?" She questioned impatiently, tapping her finger against the side of her glass. She needed to get out of this choke hole and catch a breath of fresh air but this guy didn't look like his was in a hurry. Leaning back comfortably in his seat with his eyes closed he looked more like he was about fall a sleep. Blizz mentally rolled her eyes. If this was some sort of prank she was not happy. She stood up and grabbed her coat from the back of the chair.

" He pays you 10.000." The guy said out of no where grabbing the girls wrist as she passed him. Lazily opening an eye he grinned at her and sat up in his seat.

Blizz couldn't help but to widen her eyes slightly. Damn, not very professional but she couldn't help it. 10.000 was much even for her standards. Jerking her wrist from his grip she sat back down. A bit reluctantly but definitely interested in the money. " What's the job?" She questioned, licking her lips.

" It's simple." He answered with possibly an even bigger grin. " He wants the pilots."

" The pilots?"

" What cave did you live in the past few months? The gundam pilots of course. Dead or alive he doesn't care either way but if you bring them to him alive you get a bonus."

" I'm interested. Go on." Blizz sat at the edge of her seat making some mental notes of what was to be done and what she'd be needing to succeed. Of course she had heard of the gundam pilots. Hell, who hadn't heard of them? It seemed many people favoured them dead now a days. Personally she didn't completely understand why but if she got paid she wouldn't be one to protest. In fact from the little she knew about the pilots it could be a fun job.

" I knew I'd have your attention. Good girl." He sipped from his drink and grinned once more. Over time she would learn this was one of the nasty habits he possessed. " Like I said you hand them over either dead or alive and you get paid." He leaned forward a bit and handed her a card. " This is my number . If you got one you call me and we arrange a meeting place."

" Hold on." She interrupted him. " I want half now or I wont do anything at all." She crossed her arms over her chest.

" What makes you think you're in a position to make any demands of the sort?" He countered, blowing the smoke of his cigarette in her face .

" Because I'm one of the few who can do it." She said waving the smoke away. " I know you said he didn't care but he'd much rather have them alive right? For the pleasure of killing them himself?" She smiled. "Well I'm the right person for the job but in order to do it I need supplies and for that I need money. Money which I don't have unless I get paid. So I want 5000 now and the rest later."

" Deal..."

_

* * *

__All's diner, 2 days later, 10:30_

" Can I get you a drink?" The waitress asked him as she stopped by his table. She smiled at him making her face light up. Trowa who had been staring out of the window nodded faintly. He had in fact been completely lost in thought before she disturbed him. It was near the end of summer. Grey clouds plastered the sky descending rain up on the entire town. Too warm for a sweater to cold for a t-shirt. He was no longer a pilot. War was over and he had kept his name though he still didn't know who he really was but somehow the feeling of emptiness didn't disappear. In fact it seemed to be increasing by the day.

" Sir?" Oh yes she asked him about a drink. Smiling, waiting patiently stood the waitress near his table. Blond, almost golden hair in a ponytail with the bluest eyes he had ever seen. She seemed so fragile she could have been a doll. " I recommend hot chocolate. Nasty weather don't you think?" she asked him and all he could do was nod. It wasn't like he didn't want to speak, there was just something that enabled him to do so like seemed to happen more often now a days.

The waitress smiled brightly and turned her back on him. " Hot chocolate it is then." Toying with a loose string of hair she disappeared through the door. On her lips lay a satisfied smile. Readjusting her uniform over her hips she leaned over the table to grab her bag from the floor. " Where did I put you...?" She mumbled, glancing at the coffee machine in the corner. " There.." As her fingers closed around the glass bottle she pulled it out and walked to the damping cup.

One last time she held the bottle against the light, displaying a dark almost black liquid inside it. Enough to take him out of action not nearly enough to kill him. With care she had picked her tool in 'battle' as she liked to call it in her mind. Extract from the berries of Belladonna, more commonly known as Nightshade would be enough to cause him some serious trouble though which would be all she needed to take him out. Easy task for a change, or so she hoped. Poured into the hot chocolate it would taste just as sweet as a little sugar would do and there for he wouldn't notice a thing at least that was the theory. Giving it a last stir she placed it on a tray and kicked the door leading to the cafe open with her foot. Inside it was just as a quiet as before. The only costumers where the pilot and some other guy on the other side of the cafe. She didn't worrying about him too much. Surely she could bluff him of when it came to it.

" Here you go." The waitress smiled at him again as she handed him the warm drink. He smiled back at her. Maybe it was exactly what he needed. Something to warm him on the inside. " Enjoy." He heard her say before she turned around to take her position behind the bar. He nodded faintly once again warming his hands around the cup.

All she had to do now was wait and although that wasn't one of her favourite things she forced herself to relax a little while doing so. For the past few weeks she had studied to pilots carefully. Finding information on them wasn't that hard as she thought it to be. Impersonating a nurse she had full excess to all files, where she first learned of nameless pilot. Nameless was perfect. Nameless meant not too many people would miss him while she would finish her job and kill or capture the rest of the pilots. She watched him bring the cup to his mouth, smiled as he swallowed the sweet brew.

As he drank Trowa slowly felt the effect of the Nightshade cut in though he had no idea what was happening. Slowly yet surely his vision blurred. He tried to stand but found to ground had suddenly became unstable. Not being one to panic easily he tried to force himself into slow deep breathing. What on earth was happening? What was put in his drink? The waitress walked up to him, a demonic smile on her face.

"Not feeling to good do you?"

He heard her whisper from afar. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest, vision becoming more blurry by the second. He felt her touch on his shoulder and for a fragile looking woman she had surprising strength. " Who are you?" He managed to choke out, gasping for breath.

She leaned in closer to him. The stranger in the other corner of the cafe was gone but she didn't notice. Her attention was completely on Trowa. " I,-" She said with a small laugh. " Am your worst nightmare. People call me the black widow. Let me help you up Trowa Barton, we're going to make a little trip. Don't worry I didn't give you nearly enough to die. I'll leave that to someone who seems to have a problem with you." She smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder so he could lean on her for support.

" Why?" He asked finding himself unable to move away from her. The poison worked surprisingly fast and was making his body almost completely numb. Even more important dependent on her against his will. He knew even though she had said she hadn't given him enough to kill him he might still die if he wasn't given the antidote. Then again, dying now didn't seem like a bad option if he was to be killed soon anyway. Once again the world made perfect sense. Everybody after the gundam pilots. He would have sighed if he could have but about everything made him gasp for air.

" Ssshh, don't talk. As you might have noticed by now breathing is a little tricky. I'll tell you why, because I get paid for it. I need the money." She laughed. " I have no idea why on earth I'm telling you all this. Must have been out of it more then I thought. Ok I'll put you in the car, while I make a phone call." She placed him on the passengers seat and although she closed the door she left the window open so he could at least get some air while waiting.

Later she would regret her decision. A most frustrated cry was heard through the side alley when she found her car but no Trowa in it as she returned. " Damn him!" She slammed her fist in the wall behind her. " How did he get away?!" It was a good thing no one was around to see or hear her talk to herself like some loony on the loose.

Suddenly the feel of cold steel pressed against the back of her head made her freeze.

" Don't move, or I might accidentally blow a hole in that pretty little head of yours."

She cursed herself silently for her carelessness. She didn't have to see to know who was behind her. Another pilot and she had missed him. Blizz suppressed a shiver and swallowed the lump in her throat away. " Why are you still here?" She questioned. " You got have been miles away by now."

" One who carries the poison must also have the antidote." The voice was cold and gun pressed more firmly against the back of her head.

" Clever boy." She mused. " I'll give it to you, if you give me your name.." She knew she was playing dangerous game but what was life without a little gamble. " Well?" she asked, slowly turning around though he had told her not to move.

" Hmm you press you luck." He countered as she turned. She looked in the cold blue eyes of the boy she would come to know as Heero. " How about you give me the antidote and I might let you live."

She reached down for her pocket, handing him a syringe and a small glass bottle. " Give him the lot of it." Blizz pushed the barrel of the gun away. " Next time you won't be so lucky."

" How do you know there will be a next time?" He asked as he started walking backwards, gun still aimed on her.

She smiled confidently " Oh there will be but next time I won't make any more mistakes. Don't you know? This is a game of life and dead now and I don't want to be on the losing side. Till next time G-boy."


End file.
